Collin and I
by melodylynn
Summary: Meeting at bandcamp Melody s freshamn and Collin senoir year, they both knew they would fall for eachother.Once they had it was time to go for Collin. Now that Collin and Melody have faced time apart and stayed together, proving love can withstand time, can they stay together with the cruel actions of others? Will fate keep them close, or will hate of others tear them apart?
1. The Big Move

**Melody**

" Don`t you know I love you, Melody," he sang into the phone as he strummed the last chord on his guitar.I don't know why but I always liked it more when he sang to me over the phone , it was nice hearing him sing to me when ever I spent the weekend at his apartment in person but it`s just knowing that he still wants to impress me even though I`m not even there makes it so much more special.

"Melody, you know I love you right?"

"Yes baby, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, because I`m not there for you like I used to be, and I could have but I was spending more time with Riley,"

"Collin she was your girlfriend, I`m glad you spent time with her. Yes, I was jealous sometimes, but it showed me who you are around your girlfriends and let me know that this could work, even if you are two hours away in Nashville, and you were there for me. Remember the night you told me you loved me?"

"Yeah, I do," his voice gave away he was smiling, even though it's not I can`t see it I smile back as if he could.

"I was bawling my eyes out over my parents and what they were saying at two in the morning and you listened, you kept telling that I only had four of school left then I could get away from it all, get away from them. I told you that it wasn`t going to change how they felt about me, and wasn`t going to change me from screwing everything up like I always have. Do you remember what you said after that?"

"Yeah,"

'And what was that?"

"I said I loved a girl who didn`t see herself like she should. I said I didn`t care if she screwed up because it meant that I could fix it for her. I said I loved you. But then you told me I was just saying that because no one would ever love you." I could hear his tone change from happy to sad as he spoke about that night.

" I still can`t believe I said that, for a hopeless romantic I sure know how to ruin the moment," I laughed, trying to change his mood for the better.

"You didn`t ruin it, kinda hurt that you didn't say it back right away but I understood you were hurt." he waited for an answer but I didn't know what to say. I was hurt then. I still am. Not by him, he'd never hurt me, he doesn't yell like anyone else. The only time he`d ever raised his voice at me is when he found me at Paul`s house drinking with some of his friends. Even then he only asked me not to go there again and I promised I wouldn`t. He knew I had been hurt before, he knew when we started out that he wasn`t going to get as far as he wants. Even if he grew to love me enough for marriage. He knew it`d be no use in asking because I`d never say yes. I would love to spend the rest of my life in love with him, but not with marriage. I`d seen how marriage works these days and don`t want to go through it. My parents never married because my mother already was when she found out she was pregnant with me, my step dad was furious, they fought all the time and both had begun drinking. My mother was a cruel drunk, as well as my step-father. My mother had never hit me but the things she said drunk or sober could make you assume she did. Collin knew that because of that I would never marry.

"Melody?"

"Huh, oh sorry I was thinking,"

"About?"

"Pancakes..." this was our code word when talking about my parents. I`d always been too ashamed to say the real words so he decided to make it easier and give us a code word.

"You should leave, it won`t get any better."

"I know but where would I go? I can`t move to Nashville Daddy because he`ll be moving to New York soon."

"If you wanted you could move here with me."

"No Collin, you and I both have too much to worry about and we don`t need to be distracting each other."

"It wouldn`t be that bad I`m taking core classes this semester so everything will be like high school. Plus I could help you out."

"I don`t need help."

"Fine, but you do need out of that house. I don`t want you there, I`m worried Melody."

"I`ll think of something okay."

"Just think about Nashville as an option okay?"

"Okay."

"What time is it there," he yawned.

Oh crap."Only 6 in the morning," I said as if it were no big deal that we`d been talking since 8 last night.

"Um Melody don't you have to at work at 5"

"Shit, not again! Love you CollyCat Bye!"

"Love you MellyMou-" he spoke before I hung up the phone.

How could I do this again. I had my alarm set why didn`t it go off? I need to shower but I`m late already. I trow my hair up in a ponytail and grab my skinny jeans that Collin had written/drew on. My boss loved these she thought the were artistic and should be worn way more often than they should. Maybe she won`t notice me slip in the back since she`s always in the front probably already. Maybe Natalie had put my time card in she was good for that. God I loved that girl she was always helping me out around the Paint knew about Collin and was always saying we were adorable. I know when I tell her about Collin`s offer to move in with him she`ll freak. She always saying one day I`ll change my mind and marry him and we`ll have a family and live happily ever after.

Shirt. Where`s my shirt, it's in the dryer? I run downstairs to see Amber, my sister, holding my shirt above her head as she saw me running to the laundry room.

"Melody, you`ll be late to your own funeral."

"I know, I know I was talking to Col-"

"Collin and lost track of time. Good thing I`m not your boss or you`d be fired by now."

"Yeah, yeah. I`m going." I said as I slipped it over my head through my arms, and went.

**Collin**

I spent most fo the day thinking about Melody. She really did need out of that house. I know she isn't telling me everything and I wish she would. Maybe I could get her to tell me someday but for now I won`t push it. I will push her about getting away from her parents though. I don`t care if she stays with me, well I do,it`d make me very happy to see her all the time, but in reality I`d like her to be anywhere away from her parents. Her mom won`t stop her from leaving.I know because multiple times while we were on the phone Melody would put me on hold so I wouldn`t hear her mother screaming at her to get out and go make something good of herself. Melody is good, rather fantastic from my view. She is very well-kept but goofy at times. And I love her for that. Even if she is to insecure to see that. Maybe I could get her to come over during the break and stay with me. But she`s always been nervous to staying the night with me at the apartment because Paul is around but he`s supposed to being going home with his new girlfriend maybe I can convince her to stay with me while he`s gone. I`ll have to call her later.

"Collin, I`m going out to see a movie with Emily, you want anything?"

"Nah, and don`t stay out too late it`s friday night,"

"Yes it is, so don`t sit here and waste it like you always do,"

"I`m not wasting it I`m going to talk to Melody,"

"You call her everyday, twice actually, in the morning and at night. I`m surprised you two even sleep." I chuckle at the memory of Melody hanging up on me this morning because she was really should set an alarm she`s going to get fired if we keep this up.

"I don`t care ,I value every second."

"Every second you spend talking to her, seeing her, kissing her, holding her, breathing on the same planet as her, yes I know I hear it everyday. You`re so whipped."

"Go on your date before she finds someone better, which won`t be too hard" and with that he left. It was only 6 so Melody was probably still studying I could call her now but I don`t want to get in the way of her school. My phone buzzed from my pocket and I looked to see Melody`s name and a picture I took of her asleep last time I visited her, along with her message.

"_Are you at home?"_

_"Yes bae why"_

_"My dad`s in New York this weekend."_

_"So?"_

_" I want to see you"_

_"I`ll be there in a few hours"_

_"No I`m sitting in my car now"_

_"In the parking lot?"_

_"Yes" _something must have happened. It`s a two-hour and half hour drive to Nashville for her and she would have had to leave school early to get here by 6.

"I`ll come to your car and walk you in"

"Mmk. Thanks"

I walked out the door to see her car sitting there. It looked liked she was wiping her face, she`s been crying. Why did she text me instead of call. She had to have been crying, as Iwalked closer I could see the massacre lines. She looks beautiful when she cries, her dark blue grey eyes brighten to a blue-green I`ve never seen anywhere else.

"Hey,"she says when she steps out of her car to hug me.

"Hey baby," I say as I take her in my arms.

"I missed you,"we say together in unison.

**Melody**

What was I going to tell him. I knew he was pretending he couldn`t tell I had cried. But I don`t know where to start ,I was fired this morning, left school early for a migraine,which isn`t getting any better, and my mom kicked me out. I should ask him to let me stay but I don`t want to be rude. Plus Paul may be around and I`m still unsure of what to think of him.

"Paul`s out with his girlfriend Emily and they probably won`t be back until Sunday, they`re like rabbits with condoms and birth control so we won`t be seeing them." Good, I thought, I really didn`t feel like seeing Paul and certainly didn`t look presentable enough to meet Emily.

"Alright"

"Mel, are you okay?"

"Yeah,I`m fine," I lied.

"Mel, don`t lie to me its friday you have a football game and your`e here with me 2 hours away. What`s going on?

"M-m-my mom,"the stumbled slowly from my lips hearing it sounded like someone else was saying them.I coudn`t help but leaning to Collin and cry into his neck.

"Oh Melody baby, don`t cry, tell me everything that happened." I told him everything while I sobbed I could see his emotions change from sadness,to anger, then to worry.

"You`re staying here,"he said.

"No, I can`t you have school and I can stay with Nichole or something,"I shook my head as I wiped away more tears my massacre had already been cried away. I`ve probably ruined Collin`s grey shirt.

"No, stay here with me so I can take care of you I don`t have any classes Monday so we can go back and get your things and get you to transfer schools.I want you here Melody. I love you too much to let you go, even more because you're closer to your mom then and I don`t want you near her.

I knew I coudln`t with him. "Fine. But what about Paul?"

"I`ll tell him,now come on you must be starving."

He was right I hadn't eaten since lunch was beginning to get normal with me though so I`m used to I knew if I didn`t eat Collin would ask me about it."Okay but I`m actaully not all that hungry"

"Well I am, so we going out, do you have a coat?"

"It`s August Collin,"

"Oh yeah," he said with a smile.

Hey guys just want to let you know this is only the first chapter of Collin and I , I will be posting more as I write it. I hope you guys enjoy and means so much to me that you're reading! Also like I said I`ll be posting as I write so please DON`T rush me. No hate will be allowed! Love all of you readers! Thanks for reading!


	2. Youre such a Tease

**Warning! **This chapter gets a little dirty. So you might to skip ahead if you don`t want to read it.

Melody Parker won`t be with Collin as long as she hopes. I got her kicked out her house and fired, and I`ll get her to leave Collins no matter what it takes. She doesn`t deserve him. She`s not pretty enough for him like I am. And I`ll do anything to show him that.

**Melody**

It was 5 am when I woke up on the couch with Collin cuddling me. His strong grip was telling me I should just go back to sleep because he wasn`t going to loosen up and I needed to pee and he needed to move for that to happen. I tried wiggling a bit but he wasn`t moving. I tried again. He squeezed me tighter. "Good lord Collin?!" I said to myself in a loud whisper. I wiggled a bit more but he still didn`t losen up.

"Collin. Collin." I said trying to wake him.

"Collin, get up."

...He didn`t move.

"Collin I need to pee, please get up."I said a little louder he turned his head but that was all.

"Collin!" I said in normal volume this time while wiggling around in his arms.

"What Melody?" He didn`t sound to happy about being woken up. I almost giggled at his morning attitude.

"I need to pee..."

"Then go,"

"I can`t you won`t let go of me."

"Oh," He said and unwrapped his arms from my body.

"Thanks." I said then walked down the hall and opened the door to the small bathroom. I couldn`t help but smile at noticing he had but my toothbrush right next to his like married couples smile drifted. What am I thinking? I can`t get married. I`m 17 and marriage is all a joke. No one needs marriage to be happy, especially not me.

**Hours later -**

**Collin**

"Collin! Stop!" Melody screamed as she tried not to laugh while I tickled her.

"No! I wanna hear your laugh!"

"Too bad!" She screamed as she tried reaching for my hands.

"Melody you know you won`t win this."

"I will too,"

"No you won`t because the second I stop my hands from moving you`ll want to kiss me like always" I told her as I stoke my tongue out at her.

"Oh, watch... that... not.. happen" she said between laughs

"Oh really" I said as I moved ny hands to her waist and left them there not looked at me and smiled and pushed herself up off the parted her lips as her face got closer to mine.

"See what did I tell you, you`re going to kiss me?

"Nope. I`m not going to kiss you"

"Then why are you so close?"

"So I can do this." She pushed me back on the couch and climbed off on me quickly and skipped off.

"Melody Lynn Parker! Get back here!"

"Make me." she giggled as I climbed off the couch after her.

"I will." I said as I walked in the kitchen to see her leaning against the sink.

"Well, I could try this." I leaned in to try to kiss her but she turned her head so I only got her cheek.

"Melody,"I said plainly.

"Yes?" She asked trying to seem innocent.

"What are doing."

"Winning."

"I didn`t know it was a game."I put my hands on her hips she always liked this.I watched her face, waiting to see a smile appear on her lips.

"Collin, you said "let the games begin" before you started tickling me."

"Well, maybe I quit."

Quitters are losers." I couldn`t help but laugh at her words.

"Well I`ve got a pretty good prize for a loser."

"Really what`s that?" she asked smiling thinking my answer sill be her.

"This spoon, right here." I said as I reached to grab one next to her.

"Well then," she said and walked of to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Melody,come back."

**Melody**

I waited by the door for him to open it. I knew exactly how to win this game. He was right I did wanted to kiss him when he stopped tickling was a big turn on and he knew it.I heard his foot steps coming to the door. I would devour him when he opened `s keep me winning shall we?

He knocked on the door," know I was joking,"

"I don`t like your jokes,"

"Okay.I`m sorry. Will you let me in?"

I waited a second and slowly opened the took a couples of steps forward and began closing it. I pushed him against and kissed him hard and long. His mouth began to open and I moved mine in sync with his.I took his hand and placed it on my loved hand moaned in my mouth as I brought one on my hands to his hair,this drove him began to play with the hem of my shirt he wanted me to take it off but instead I slid my hands down his chest and brought them back up over his head with now he thinks we both want sex.I almost started laughing at his took his hands and grabbed my hips firmly and began to pick me up.I jumped into his arms and let him carry me to the bed he sat on the bed with me in his lap.I began to push him down on the bed, he should really know this is just a tease now, I`m never on moaned again as I began kissing his neck."Fuck, Melody,this feels good." I smiled into his neck and began kissing down his chest he was getting harder as kissed slowly.I got to his belly button and bite it a bit, then kissed it again gently.I lifted myself up some and began to button his helped slide them off his legs and kicked them off his feet.I layed on the side of the as if I was telling him it ws his turn on lifted himself up and just before he was completely on top of me I quickly rolled off the edge of the bed, putting my feet down first so I wouldn`t fall and could get away quicker.I stood up and walked out leaving him alone on the as I looked back to see the confused look on his face turn into a disappointed puzzle for not knowing I was going to tease him."Score one for team Melody" I said walking to kitchen.

Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy! Comment if you want to see anything happen in the story of have any questions. I won`t give any spoilers!


	3. Midnights To Mornings

**...**

"I had spent years being Collin`s best friend waiting in line for him to realize he should be with me.I had ruined so many of his relationships in secret hoping he would come to me once he gave me the chance to show him I was right for him, that we belonged together, Melody showed she was stupid. He was a senior her freshman, who wants to be with a freshman? I mean fuck, look at how annoying they are! What does he even see in her. She`s not pretty. She`s ghostlypale, has these really big obnoxious grey-blue eyes and he hair is a mix of honey blonde and light brown to mention She`s half ginger and has the ugliest freckles for hell`s sake has he heard her talk?! She has the stupidest accent ever.I don`t even think she`s actually Canadian. I think she`s lying to get attention.

But here he was leaving me for a stupid freshman at prom and was stuck going with one on his stupid friends. And they`re still together, but now that I`ve tranfered to his school and will put myself back into his circle of I it means dating his dumbass friends to do it. It`s not like he`ll know it`s me. I`ve changed everything about myself seen he last saw me.I`m blonde now and wear color contacts that don`t even help my eyes, so I wear glasses not the ones that I used to wear hat he wore sometimes too that made him look all are nice but nothing I`d want him to see me wearing. Anyway,He`ll never know it`s really me under it all" I told my friend Finely over the phone

"You want to help you again, don`t you."

"Yes"

"You know you`ve screwed with every relationship he`s been in except yours and you still don`t get the point that he`d rather have her."

"He loved you this will make it easy"

"You made me have sex with him just so I could screw him over and make it look like I did because he hurt me. I don`t think he`ll give be giving me another chance if even if I had plastic surgery to look like her."

"That could wo-"

"FUCK NO!"

"Okay, okay. I`ll think of something else."

"Like what? And I never said I was agreeing to this. I actually did like Collin the only reason I ever agreed to that the first time was because you blackmailed me and said you`d tell the cops I was smoking again if I didn`t do it."

"You`ll help me or this time I`ll make sure I have proof you are smoking again. And how would Daddy feel about sheriffs daughter caught doing weed again."

"Fuck you" She said then hung up.

**Melody**

I was running down the halls I could hear him. "Jason? Jason!" I yelled over again if I kept yelling he would hear me and come to my voice. "Jason?" I tried coughing through the smoke of the fire. If we didn` t get out soon the fire would spread to the lab and we`d both be dead. "Melody?" I thought I heard a voice say."Jason, Jason where are you?" I turned my head right and left looking for any sign of my brother. He was there I see him he bleeding from the chest and I can get to him if I go around the corner. " home. It`s a trap." " without you."

"Go home girl,he's going to die either way"

"Who are you" I asked the man telling me to leave as he walked into my view.I could see the face.I knew that who? WHO IS HE?

" . Who was talking?Jason? No, that not his voice.

"Melody. Wake up." Wake up? I was awake.

"Melody. Melody"

I open my eyes to see Collin`s worried face looking down at mine.

"Are you ok? You cover in sweat come on let`s sit up awhile so you can calm down."

" . It`s alright. I`m fine go back to sleep."

"No you been doing this for hours I`m staying up with you."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead

"Everything will be okay it`s over now."

"Collin?"

"Yes, MelyMouse?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Yes"He said as a sad smile began to play on his hooked his arms around his waist and rested his chin in my shoulder. Maybe being with Collin isn`t all is here to hold me through my nightmares, to wake me up when I have them and he never asks what they about anyway.

**Collin**

Melody has had these nightmares every night since she got here.I`m beginning to wonder what it is that there about.I want to ask her every time but I know she`ll just close up and then I won`t be able to help her with I could take her to a doctor about this. She would have to tell them and she`s a minor so I`d have to be in the room with would work but I need to find a way to get her to a doctor,if she finds that I`m planning this she`ll be , she`ll be pissed if I take her I could try to bring it up in the morning.

It was only 2 AM but I wasn`t going to sleep I did have a class in the morning but I couldn't sleep . There was a game this week at Melody`s and mine`s old high school we could see. Melody doesn't have a last class like underclassmen so maybe I could convince her. She misses her old friends but I want her here with me. A visit wouldn't hurt. Of course, I could just surprise take her, it was her birthday after all.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

I watched as her chest slowly rise and fall to her breathing, trying to match my own to it. I know when she got up she go straight to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. I don`t know shy she felt that she needed to be her version of perfect every single day. Sometimes I think she doesn`t either. I wish she would lay in bed with me all day but I know she wanted to go job hunting and visit her dad. She invited me to go along but I told her I had class so I could go find her a birthday gift. I was also needing to pay a visit to her dad too. My thoughts were interrupted with turn and someone kissing me on the lips.

"Good morning sweetheart" she said with a smile and the cutest voice ever.

"Good morning stinky breath" I told her smirking and kissed her on the head.

"At least I don`t snore like a lawnmower."she said in a sassy tone.

"True, but I mean, it`s like you eat onions in your sleep or something." I watched her laugh at my joke as she tried to get out of bed but I stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her to me.

"I thought I had stinky breath" she said

"You do, but I can`t smell through my mouth."I said and kissed her lips slowly and gently.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh"I said then kissed her again grabbing her sides and puling her down gently closer to moved her leg to my other side, putting herself on top with her knees touching my hips.

"Well good morning to you too" she said looking down at me, I didn`t ven realize I had a boner.

I laughed and said sorry then kissed her lips.

"No, `s perfectly fine"she said then pulled her lips away from mine, placing them on my neck.

"Melody," I moaned, "You... need... to..."

"Need to what?Kiss you here more?" she said then kissed right behind my ear. She knew that drove me insane."Or suck here?" then moved her angelic lips down to my collar-bone and began to suck. I need to get off soon.I don`t want to visit her dad with a hickey on my neck.

"Melody, stop."

"Why Collin?" Fuck I love it when she says my name.

"I...Please, stop."

"Why we have the time, the place, the mood."

"I can`t go to dinner at your dad`s if you give me a hickey." I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Fine but I`m picking what you wear." I`m gonna look like a pruned up ass. But I really need to show her dad I`m worth it.

"Fine." I said then she removed herself off of me and went of to the restroom.

"Melody, could you try sleeping with pants at least a longer know it kills me to see you walk around like this."

She giggled and shook her hips then pretend to drop something so I would see her pick it up.

"You`re a cruel girl Melody Parker.A cruel, cruel girl." She turned and blew me a kiss then closed the door.I was almost tempted to knock because I knew she would let me in but I know it would go well with her father. I stood up out of bed and became walking to the kitchen. I passed the living room. Something ws different. Like something had been moved.I went back to the bedroom to retrieve my phone and text he was here during the night to get something. I sent my question and soon got a reply saying he was never around.I t couldn`t have been melody she was in bed with me all night. So who was it? Who was here?

**Guys I`m sorry to say that the story is being moved. It will now be found at because of resent requests to be moved there. It will still be under the same name if you want to continue reading it. I have added the next chapter there and the previous as well. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far I love writing and working on it everyday. I hope you have enjoyed. I`ve loved writing it! And love all you readers! :***

**~Melodylynn**


	4. Happy Birthday(Part 1)

Hey I know this is a short chapter but its only because its being done in parts. The next part will be longer and full of drama and a few heart breaking moments. (Find some tissues and streets balls in other words!)

**Collin**

It was Friday morning. Today was Melody's birthday. We were skipping school. We'd have lunch with her dad then get on the road so we could go to the game tonight.I had to talk to her dad about proposing today. I was scared as fuck. What of he doesn't want to give away his only blood kid. Melody and him were very close. And I worry he won't want to give his daughter to a hipster in law maybe he would anytime I had met him he'd seemed to like me. He even offered to show me around Nashville when I started out here. "Collin." Melody was talking in her sleep again, god I moved it when she did that. It was even better hearing her say my name. "Collin, I-" she whispered before rolling over next to me,laying her hand on my chest.I wonder what she was dreaming obviously, but what was so important about me? Maybe she was dreaming about marrying me. Yeah right, I think to loves me but "marriage isn't her thing" as she had told me on our first date when we saw a women be proposed to. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I'm sure to be reminded by her father that I'll probably be declined if he lets me take her...

**Melody**

I ran down the beach chasing after Collin who had my shoes. It was a lot harder since the sand was hot and he was a pretty fast runner. I could hear him laugh a few feet in front of me. "You'll never catch me!" He shouted back at me. "Yes I will!" I said as I sped up. "No." He simply stated than sped he was a fast was about 15-20 feet ahead of me now.I would never catch up, I'm running out of breath now. But I was loosing this. Seeing Collin still run I sat on the sand and laid down like fallen then screamed. I watched as Collin turned quick ,seeing I was on the ground and sped his way to me. " Melody? Are you ok?" " Yeah but my head hurts a bit" I put my hand on my forehead to play along with my story. " Awe baby, let me see." I removed my hand to show him my head. "It's not red, but I'll kiss it anyway."he said sweetly and kissed me. "It shouldn't be" I laughed and took my shoes. " Now that's cold, you cheated" he said smiling at me. I gave him my best cheeky smile. He laughed at me and kissed my lips softly. "Melody, I love you" he said then sat behind and put his arms around me kissing just below me ear. "Collin , I love you." I said to him then stood up, " Come on, I'm hungry." "Good because I wanna go-" I opened my eyes to see Collin looking down at me . My head was on his chest and he was playing with my hair.

" Happy Birthday, MellyMouse."

"You ruined my dream" I said and buried my head in his chest.

He laughed "Good morning to you too I see."

"Sorry," I said wiping my eyes and yawning.

"There is no way you're still tired."

"Yes there is, you snored all night."

" At least I don't talk in my sleep." he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"I thought that was cute."

"It is." He said and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't help but smile at the mark of affection. He did this everyday, whether I was awake or not. It was his way of saying good morning or goodnight. I'm glad I`d been given the chance to let it happen every day.

"Are we still going to lunch with my dad?"

"That was the plan."

" Okie dokie, I'll be getting a shower then."

"I think Paul is in there already." I admit, having Paul here is still weird to me. I don`t like the idea of him being able to watch me all the time. Even if I was by Collin`s side 24/7. I always felt crowded around him and needed to get I felt as if I was getting in the way of his friendship with Collin. Plus it was a little awkward knowing that he was just in the other room when I was doing the you-know-what with Collin. And I liked keeping that just between if Collin had made jokes about a three-way with him my freshman year. Plus now I`m now that I`m 18 I`m legal for him(and Collin(WHOO!)) and something tells me he isn`t quite over me yet. Even with his new girlfriend I have now met, and see that while she is a nice girl I don`t geta good vibe of. But maybe that`s just because I`m a jealous type...

" I guess I'll wait then."I snuggled into him even more.

"Oh no no birthday girl. You are getting up and having a proper birthday breakfast."

"But you can't cook,or at least it tastes like it."

"I was going to take you out but since you love my cooking I think we'll stay in."

"No, take me out!"

"Um okay birthday girl," he said raising his fists as if he was going to punch me.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," he teased. "I wouldn't hurt you anyway."

"Good," I said and kissed his lips lightly. He returned the kiss with another but longer this time. He opened his name the same time I did my swept his tongue over my lips, asking for permission to come in. Granting him I moved my hand to his hair. He groaned soft placing his tongue in my mouth, and swirling it as to fight for dominance. I let him win as he wrapped his arms around my waist and became to lift me on his groaned again when my middle landed right on top of pulled back from kissing me just enough to let our lips touch without kissing.

"Happy Birthday, Melody" he whispered into my lips giving me chills. Maybe being the birthday girl won`t be so bad this year.


	5. Happy Birthday(Part2)

**Collin**

Driving with one hand I squeezed Melody`s. She looked and smiled over at me. The look in her eyes told me she didn't want to do this. I can understand why. As we pulled into the drive I saw three pink balloons tied to the looked at me then darted her eyes out the window from embarrassment. I parked the car off to the side and leaned over to her. I cupped her cheek in my hand and kissed it.

"Pink balloons are cute babe. Don`t worry about it."

"Yeah, cute when you`re four. I`m eighteen now I don`t need balloons to celebrate. Really I don`t even need a party."

"You deserve a party. And don`t worry about you`re dad I`ll be by your side the time. And if I`m not I`ll be distracting him from you."

She smiled at me a bit, allowing me to know that she was glad I said what I did. "You always have the right words when I need them." She said before she kissed me softly. "And I love that."

"I love you Melody."

"I know, and I love you."

I leaned in slowly to kiss her one last time before we headed into her father's house. I know I promised to stay by her side, but I need to talk to her dad. I had to talk to him. I had the ring in my pocket and I the words in my mind. This was making me just as nervous as actually asking her. Just as our brushed each other I heard a knocking on the window and an opening of a door.

"Melody! Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my gosh! Lily, I haven`t seen you in forever! You so much bigger. Oh my gosh we`re almost the same height!" Melody exclaimed to her adopted younger sister. But this is the normal "you`ve grown" talk, Melody wasn't kidding Lilly has grown that much. And she`s only about 11 now, and Melody isn`t on the short side.

**Melody**

Never once did I imagine this girl becoming so tall. I saw her last Christmas and she`s grown like a her face first was defiantly a good sign though. Usually my dad was ripping me out of the car.

"Where`s dad?"

"He uh, Melody, he`s upstairs..."

"What is he ok?"

"He`s not the best" With that I jumped out of the car and ran into the house leaving Collin and Lily by the car. I knew one or both or them were chasing behind me but I wasn`t going to stop. This was my dad. Annoying birthday parties or not I need him. I wasn`t going to let him go through this alone. I opened the door and ran up the stairs. My dad was diagnosed with colon cancer the day I was told I was on the clear for leukemia. Over the years we`d been told it was a long road for him. I watched my dad slowly go through all this from the time I was six years old. And this wasn`t going to stop me now. Birthday or not.

Opening the door to the den I saw my dad sitting in his lounge chair barely asleep. I took my space in the chair that had been put there for me when I was six.

"Hey Daddy " I whispered.

" Hey birthday girl" he breathed to me. "What are you doing up here? You should be having cake downstairs."

I started to feel the tears forming around my eyes. "I can get some later. I want to be here with you."

"You`re a good girl Melody."

"Thanks Daddy" I felt a tear drop on my jeans. I looked down for a second and brought my head to see my dad asleep. Even in his state I wasn`t going to leave him. I heard the door creak open and turned to see Collin entering the room. "Leave it open, he likes it that way." I said to him as he was about to close the door .

"How is he?" He asked in a whisper.

"I need to stay with him Collin. I know you want to take me to the game in back home, but I need this. I need to be with him."

"That`s alright I understand. I can take our stuff back to the apartment if you want."

"No it`s fine" I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

"Melody. Don`t cry."

"I can`t help it, he gets going and everything seems alright he gets worse.I`d take all those stupid birthday parties over this."I tried not to cry to hard or loud because I knew I was going to wake him up."Every stupid time I don`t kno w why I even try anymore. It`s too m much for me and I know it`s too much for him.

"I know it`s hard for `s hard to see you go through it an I can`t imagine how much it hurts.I wish there was something I could do."

"I wish there was too."

"Melody" my dad whispered.

"Yes, Daddy."I said turning my attention to hm.

"I`m really sorry"

"Daddy no, you haven`t done anything wrong."

"Yes I have. I made my daughter cry and her birthday just so I could make a cruel joke about it."

"What?"

"I`m fine Melody this was a joke so I could distract you from going to the back yard for your party your step-mom wasn`t done setting everything up" He said as he sat up with a sorry look on his face.

"Dad!" I yelled at him. "That`s an ass move, how could you?" I said again and slapped him on the chest.

"Ow! I`m sorry it was a joke I was trying to help your mom."

"I`ll get you for this."

"Haha I`d love to see that"

"Um sir I will say your daughter is getting really good at revenge."

"Don`t call me sir, call me Andrew, or Dad, but please not sir.

"Oh alright s-, Andrew.

"So whose ready for a party, I didn`t plan."

"Me." I growled still mad at my father.

"Okay then let`s go down." he laughed and walked ahead of me and Collin.

"It was a little funny" Collin said as he placed his hand on the small of my back as he walked.

"Shut up," I said. He laughed as a response.

**Collin**

I will admit, that was a pretty bad move on Melody`s dad`s part. But it was really funny to watch Melody get mad over it. Maybe now that I know her dad is in a good mood I can talk to is letting me call him by his first name now.

I walked the hall and down the stairs where Melody was blind folded by one of her sisters and given a glow necklace. I too got the necklace and put both mine and Melody`s on for her. I took her hand and lead her to the out side door as someone turned the lights off. It was only 11:30 and it was dark outside. The glass door now had black tape over it. Lily, who was standing at the door told me and Melody her parents won`t be in there and it would be dark so I better not try anything. I laughed at her and I said I`d keep it PG. She smiled at me as we walked out he door where I could the yard had been turned in a giant tent with bright neon lights and drums that I knew Melody would freak out for. I saw a few friends of ours from back home and few faces I didn`t regonize. Maybe from her new school?Or relatives from Canada or New York? All of them stood around quietly waiting for me to take the blindfold of her.

"Can I take this off now?"Melody asked impatiently.

"Yes, baby." I answered and untied the back then pulled away the fabric. The moment she was given her vision back to her everyone started singing Happy Birthday. The song ended and Melody couldn`t help but scream.

"I`m having a glow party!" she jumped and ran over the light up saw when you hit it, it changed colors. She started beating to song I`d heard her work around with over the phone. Trevor, Melody`s best friend from Canada who I`d met once before, ran to the drum just on the other side of her. They beat the drums to sync. I can tell Melody has spent her time away from me on the phone with Trevor working on the song. She laughed along with Trevor as she shook her head in different directions, her hair following her quick it was like seeing time slow in front of me. I did n`t want it to end but I knew it was going to within another minute ir so Trevor and Melody will finish off their song and time will be it`s old self again

I wonder if time will show me who Melody really is. I know the her she is pretending to be isn`t the one she is inside. When I first met her father Melody`s step mother asked Melody if she could help her in the kitchen. Melody left and her father looked over at me. He told that I may love Melody more than anything but she`ll never be able to love herself. I asked what he meant thinking this way about her told Melody used to be more confident and a free spirit but once her brother Mason had died she was a whole different person. Almost everything about er had changed. She didn`t eat like she used to. She seldom spoke to anyone if she if cam out of her began to close people off and look at herself differently. Thinking about what he had said I knew he was right. In some good moments like this Melody would dance and sing and jump around and it like I`m seeing someone most of the time Melody is kept to answers are always short and her voice is always quiet. As if she thinks someone will hear her and slap her in the face with the words. I promised her father that I would do my best to give all the love I knew she couldn`t give to herself. And once I knew Melody was distracted I would talk to her father about proving I can give her to her everything she wants. Show him I love her and all her beautiful mistakes.


	6. Questoning the Question?

**Melody**

Even with the cruel joke my family played on me, this has been the best birthday ever. Collin snuck off for some reason half way through. And while I don`t know why, I did notice his nervous mood was more happy when he came back. As I walked the halls I was about to call for Collin then say goodbye to my as I was about to speak I saw the two walk into the study and close the would they go in there? This better not be another surprise. Ive had enough of them today.

I almost wanted to walk in and see what they were talking about but I decided not to. I waked past the room a little slowly to see if I could hear anything.

"Hear anything" My step mother asked me from down the hall.

"Shh," I whispered over to her "Not yet."

She stood next to me and leaned her ear against the door."They were in here earlier." she whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked

"I don`t know but I`d like to just as much you would."

"That is why were leaning against the door isn`t it?"

We heard laughing from the other side of the door. " She can be a little picky sometimes"

"I can agree to that" I heard Collin answer back to m father.

"Picky? I am not picky" I whispered to My step mother.

"Well they better not be talking about me either."

"I think she`ll like it" I hear my dad tell Collin

"I know she`ll like it, whether she says yes it what I`m worried about."

"Trust me I`m worried to. I can`t be the only man in her life forever. I don`t have much left on the clock and I`d like to see her happy before I go."

"Awe don`t talk like that, she is happy, just not like she used to be."

" I can promise you an answer but I can`t promse you`ll like it" my dad said changing the subject back to the orignal topic.

"What answer? What is he going to ask?" I looked at my step mom.

"I think we should talk in the kitchen, Mel."

"Okay?" I said responding., following her to the kitchen.

"Mel, I think he`s going to pop the question on you."

"No. He wouldn`t do that."Would he? He has acted strange he thinks lively with him has changed my mind about he hasn`t hinted anything out. Guys do that right?

"You never know."

"What do I do if he does?"

"Answer."

"Yes, but, what do I say I can`t get married I`m only 18, and it doesn`t work it never works."

My step mother didn`t say anything.

"Sorry." I said realizing I just told her she and my dad weren`t going to work out.

"It`s alright. I know you`re shoken up by this."

"I am." was all I could say.

"You`ll know what to do when it I might be wrong you know."

"Maybe" I said picking at my nails, trying not to look at her as if I didn`t this conversation wouldn`t be happening.

"He could be talking about buying a house for all we know"

"We do live with his friends" I said.

"See, he might just want to get you away from that so he can have you alone all the time, with no interruptions.

"Maybe."

"I can`t be sure about either of the options though."

"No you can`t," she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Can`t what?" Collin asked walking into the kitchen behind me. I didn`t look at him. What if he does ask?

"It`s nothing don`t worry about it boy" my step mother answered for me.I know he was hating can`t stand being called anything less of a man.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked brushing off her statement.

"Yeah, just let me say good-bye alright?"

"That`s fine."

I walked out the kitchen and into the yard to say goodbye to my sisters and Trevor who was playing with them.

"Hey guys I have to go now."

"No" whined Lily "Why can`t you stay here?"

"Collin wants to take me to see a football game at our old school."

"That`s not all he wants" Trevor said to me, his Canadian accent was thicker than mine.

"What do you mean? I asked hoping he was talking about sex around ten years olds.

"He wants to put on ring on your finger girl." At that my sisters began singing Beyoncé.

"I should have never shown you that song." I laughed at them.

"You can always see one here" Isabelle told me plainly told me.

"I could but I can`t see my old friends if I stay here, plus I`ll be back in a couple of days."

"Okay," The three girls had said in the same unison tone.

"But I would like to ask you a favor while I`m gone," thinking back to Collin and father`s conversation from behind the door of the study.

"What" Grace asked, eagerly wanting to help me.

"I think Collin is going to ask me something very important very soon. But I can`t be sure. But I do know he was talking to Daddy about it today, so I want you to talk to him and see if you can figure out what Collin is planning to ask me. And once you find out I want you to text me and tell me what Daddy ?"

"I think we can do it, but what do we get out of it?" Seanna asked, this girl will be high up he corporate ladder before I turn 30.

"Ten bucks for each of you."

"Ten?" Lily questioned.

"I`m 18, a senior in high school, and I`m currently jobless, I`m broke."

"Fine. Bit you have to give us a ride to wherever we want, whenever we want."

"Ha no. I can`t drive around three ten-year olds all the time like I said I`m in high I need a job."

"Then no deal." Seanna harshly stated. If I didn`t give in a little I`d never my answers.

"Fine. One ride for each of you. Whenever, wherever."

They all looked at each other to make sure they all agreed on the deal before turning to me with an answer."Deal." Lily spoke for them all.

"Thank you, and please be quick, I having a feeling this question was going to come as early as tonight."

"We got it, now go have fun with your boy," Trevor told me.

"Nuh-uh, you can not help. I love you, you`re my best friend but I remember last time you "helped" me and I`m not going there again."

"I was ten."

"And I to go to the hospital."

"You go all the time anyway."

"Because of medical issues."

"And birth control," Lily laughed at me.

"Why do you know what that is?!" I yelled at her.

"Because I heard Mommy telling Daddy about you getting on it and when I asked what it was they wouldn`t tell me. So I looked it up.

"Okay then," I huffed. "But I`m not on it yet so don`t get any ideas."

"That was all I had to say."

"Just so you know, you should probably go with the shot that way you won`t forget to take the pill. Or replace the patch." Grace told me.

My jaw dropped, "Stop it!" Why did they know all this stuff? They were only ten!

"She`s just saying that because you always forget to take your medicine. Like that time you had strep throat last winter but forgot to take the medicine everyday. So you got sick again. And you don`t want to forget the pill and have a baby."

"Oh my god." I covered my ears. My ten year-old sisters were telling me about birth control.

They laughed at my reaction. "You should go soon so we can get started on our investigation."

Okay was all I could say. I`m still in shock from all this. First I find I might be getting proposed to, then my ten year-old step sisters are telling me about my best birth control options.


	7. You, me, and the honeymoon suite?

**~In the car an hour later~**

**Collin**

Neither Melody or I were talking and that worried was she thinking about? Does she know about the proposal? She couldn`t. Unless she was spying but I would have heard her. Maybe her sister heard and told her. She was looking at her phone a lot. Maybe something was up.

"Hey Mel? You okay you haven`t said anything since we left your dad`s."

"Yeah sorry.I guess I`m just nervous because I haven`t seen anybody in two months and I get to see them all."

"Don`t be nervous it`s not like they hate you for moving."

"They might."

I grabbed her hand from across the seat, "Melody no one is going to hate they`ll probably hug you until you turn blue. Don`t worry about it .Nothing is going to happen."

She stayed silent for a moment, "What if my mom is there?"

I hadn`t thought about this, her mom did come to the game from time to time to watch her sister cheer. "I don`t think she will unless your sisters says something about the game. Does she know your coming?"

"Amber does, but not my mom unless she told her."

"I don`t think she would have for your sake."

"What if it slipped out?"

"Then I think she would have told you," her hand was beginning to shake in mine.

"Calm down Mel, everything will be alright."

"I-" she cut herself off.

"It will be okay. And if it`s not, I`m here, remember?"

"I know but they can say thing without you hearing them."

I unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her closer to me in the middle." Melody you are the most amazing girl in the world. And I want you to see that you mean more to me than anyone else and I love you, other people do too. Why can't you see that?" I asked her.

She looked at her hands in her lap as if she were holding the answer there.

"I mean have absolutely no reason to insecure. You`re beautiful sunrise to sunset and you know I`m not the only who thinks hat about you. Everyone is always talking about how sweet and nice you are.

"I`ve never heard them." she says. A tear fell out of her eyes and dropped on to her jeans leaving a dark spot on them.

"Please don`t cry Mel, you know I love you." I pulled over to the side of the road and pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my chest and started crying even harder.

"I tried so hard for her." she cried into my chest.I knew she was referring to her mother.

"I know you did, but she`s a bitch and won`t understand that yo were doing your best for her."

She moved her head into my neck and I pulled her onto my lap.

"Why do you love me?" she asked.

"because the first day I met you I thought you were cute and wanted to get something going. And then we became friends and I learned more about you and found I was falling in love with you. And all you beautiful mistakes, that aren`t even yours."

"Why. What makes my mistakes so lovable."

"Because I love fixing them for you."

She looked up from my neck and smiled at me. "You`re my cracks" she said she said and placed her forehead on mine.I knew she was saying I was filling the dark cracks that we mistake forinsecurity. She was the filling to my holes. She once said I was like an old quilt, with small holes that leave an impression but not enough that no one can see the pattern of the piece.

"And you`re my holes." I wrapped my arms around her and placed one of my hands on the small of her back, that always made her happy.

**Melody**

I don`t kow how long we stayed like this but I`m glad we did. when he finally pulled me off of his lap and onto the seat next to him I was almost asleep.I could hear him talking but I was too tired to make a meaning out of his words. Looking at the clock I could see we only had about 30 minutes left before we got to the hotel. I could sleep there. I tried my best to stay awake so he wouldn`t have to wake me up at the hotel. I turned the radio on, maybe this would help. Everything was slow for once. It was like everything around me was telling me to sleep. About a minute later I laid my head on Collin`s shoulder. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I could make out him saying I love you. I think I said it back. It really wouldn`t be too bad if I fell song on the radio was talking about so new celebrity couple getting married. I imagined everyone in the room looking at the famous bride. "I love you" mouthed her just as well known groom. She mouthed the words back as she reached him. The preacher began talking and they exchanged the rings. I looked down at my hands to see Collin place the ring on my finger. I placed the ring on his. I smiled at him at him one last time and whispered I love you before I said "I do" and became a married woman. He too whispered the words and then the preacher said he may kiss me. He did just that. Taking my hand, he led me out of the now little church. I knew this church. My grandmother would sometimes bring me here with her when I vistied her in Montana in the summer as a kid. What happened to the famous bride?What happened to the big church with a thousand guests? Why am I wearing this dress? I`m not getting married. I looked at my hand to see I was now sitting next to Collin, who was now dressed in a tux. He leaned over and began kissing my neck."Should I save this kiss for later?" he asked me. I whispered yes because the driver of the car could see us in the mirror. He laughed into my neck and kissed my neck again. I knew he was leaving a mark."I think I`m allowed to kiss my wife," he teased me. Wife? I`m not married. We`re not married. I looked at my hands. The proof was on my left ring finger. I brought the hand closer and looked it. The inside had an engraving "My holes" it said in his handwriting. I was married. And I was enjoying it. What`s going on?

"Melody, wake up, we`re at the hotel. And I can`t carry you and our bags."

I opened my eyes. We we`re in the parking lot of the hotel. I looked at Collin, who was smiling down at me.

"Hey Sleepy Head."

"Hey Alarm Clock." I said and stretched my arms out and he chuckled.

"Want me to carry you or the bags." he said as I tried to stand but my tired legs left me falling into the side of the truck.

"Me please."I laughed at myself. I must look drunk.

Collin smiled and placed the bags back in the car. He handed my the room keys and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He smiled at me and kissed my nose. I giggled at his small show of affection. Withen about a few minutes I`m being carried down a hall to the elevator.

"You can put me down now, if you want,"

"Nah. I`m good."

"You sure." I could tell from the way he was holding me his arms were getting tired.

"Here," I wiggled out of his arms. "If you must carry me, carry me bridal style"

"Alright" he smiled and picked me up at my legs, throwing me over his back.

"This isn`t bridal style!"

"It isn`t, darn I thought it was." He joked.

"Collin, put me down," I whined.

"Nope, you wanted to be carried." The elevator doors opened, Collin began walking forehead with me still over his back.

"You`re going to ruin my hair."

"Honey you look beautiful all the time."He stopped in front a door.

"And just how do you propose to get the room key?" I asked him.

"Like this," he pulled me off of his shoulder placed me on the ground. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my hips. He kissed my lips slowly but wantingly. I tried holding the moan that was seeping in my throat. My hands found his chest and the back of his my hand was in his hair and the other was reaching behind me to slide the key into the door`s lock.

"Collin" I breathed, detaching his lips from mine.

"Yes?" He began kissing my neck.

"We shouldn`t do this in the hall."

"Then get the door open." he said into my neck.

"I can`t see the lock," I took the key from my hand to slide it through the lock. The green light flashed showing we could enter. I wasn`t sure if I was still tired or not. He took my hand and led me inside.

"Holy Crap". Now I know why Collin wouldn`t let me look at the Hotel`s website. This could be a honeymoon suite. Wait what?

"Do you like it?" Collin asked.

I walked over the bed and ran my hand over the was soft and beautiful duvet.

"How`d you afford this. This had to cost way too much."

"I`ve been thinking about your birthday for a while...So I thought I`d save something up and do something special."

"This is more than special Collin."

He laughed at my dismay. "You`re worth it."

"No I`m not."

"Yes you are." He said and walked over to me by the bed. Sitting and pulling me onto his lap. "I love everything about you like crazy and I want to show that to if it takes the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life?" I knew he meant marriage.

"Yes, the rest of my life, and forever after."

I couldn`t help but smile a bit as his words pinged at my chest. I looked away from Collin`s watching eyes."I love you too" I said.

He smiled at began to continue kissing my neck, like he did in the hall.

"Don`t you have our bags to get."

"Later." He said.

"Maybe I should just get them myself."

"No." Collin said. Sounding irritated at my options.

I couldn`t help but giggle at him."Maybe I`d like to get something from it."

"Fine." he said picking me up off his lap and sitting me on the bed. He stood and grabbed the key card off the dresser where he had placed when I gazing the room.

"I won`t take long."He said kissing my cheek and turning to leave.

In the seconds he left the room I was laying back on the was terrifying. He went this far to show me loves tonight he may be have a little box to prove it to me again. I got off the bed and walked over to my purse. I checked my phone to see I had a missed call from Lily. I quickly call ed her back to see if she had any information.

"Hey Mel." she answered the call.

"Hey I don`t have long so you`regoing to have to give this to me quick."

"You may want to sit down first."

Oh god, he will ask."I`m sitting."

"Dad hasn`t excaclty gave any information to me but he was talking to mom in the study and you could hear her eeping from the other side of the my guess is that she told him he was going to ask you.I asked what she was so excited but she wouldn`t tell me. She just said she wasn`t givin off any hints because she thought I would tell when I went to Daddy he wasn`t giving an informationeither.I`m sorry Melody I really did try."

"It`s fine," I thought the hell am I going to do now? He`s going to ask me and I `m going to scream when he does." What am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"I think you need to figure out your answer."

"But I can`t get married. I just can`t."

"Look Melody, I know your parents never married and your step dad is an ass, but that doesn`t mean marriage isn`t going to work. I t didn`t work for them because the aren`t trying to make it is doing his best to prove to you that he wants to make it he can`t do that if you push away.I`m not telling you to say yes, but I am telling you to get an answer because everyone is going to be asking why the postcard couple isn`t staying together then they are just to start something you won`t want to get Collin will deserve an anser that makes can`t just tell him you can`t get married because you hate the you`ll have to explain why you don`t want to take a chance with him."

"Collin is coming back. I have to I`ll think about it."

"Okay. But Melody please don`t hurt him to bad if you say really is trying his best with you and really does care. You won`t find better."

"I got it. Bye."

"Bye." she said then hung up. I had a little more than an hour to find out if I was going to hurt the one person that truly cares and loves me or be his, this is going to be the hardest hour of my life. At that thought my decision was opening the door. I love you, I thought. But how much?


	8. Shaking Hands and Breaking Hearts

**Collin**

Of all the people I thought I`d see in the parking lot of this hotel, I honestly think I have a better chance of seeing Santa Claus, I didn`t think it would be Riley. I thought she moved to Florida. Maybe I was wrong. But with the bad history I now hold with her, I`m just going to pretend I never saw her and get the bags to meet Melody in our room. Talking to Riley definitely wasn`t on the list of things I was hoping to do this weekend.

"Collin?" Shit, I thought to isn`t happening. Before I had the chance to turn around as if I never heard her she was running over to me.

"Oh Riley. Didn`t think I`d see you here." I hope she catches the "get the fuck away from me" in my tone.

"Me either. Wow, I honestly didn`t think you could get any cuter over the years. How long has it been five, six years?"

"Three." I said, avoiding her must still be on whatever drug she`s on if she thinks it`s been six years.

"Oh well, it still seems like forever. We should get together sometime while you're in town. How about we get some coffee now?"

"Melody is waiting on me in our room," making sure Melody`s name and our room was heard. Riley face changed at the mention of her name. She quickly recovered herself.

"Well, I`m sure she wouldn`t mind one little cup of coffee would she?" She would if I`m with you, I thought.

"I think she will plus we already have plans for tonight."

"Oh, like what?" she asked.

"Like I plan on proposing to her. And to get going, I don`t want her to be waiting me." I watched her jaw drop as I turned with the bags. I couldn`t help but smile at her dismay. I can`t wait to tell Melody.

**Melody**

"We need a new hotel, Collin. I can`t at the same place as know that."

He laughed.

"I`m serious there`s no way I can stay here it she`s here too. You know that."

"Melody, I think we can stay at the hotel."

"I don`t," I said getting you to get our bags.

"Melody, you can`t leave just because of her."

"Sure I can, and I`ll do it by myself if I have to."

"Melody," he sighed, "Don`t do this. I brought here for your birthday and you shouldn`t let her ruin that. She`s not going to come for either of us, she knows I`m here with you."

"Then that would give her an even better reason to do she could separate us." I walked closer to him at he bed.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me between his open legs. "I`m not going to let that happen, not again."

I shook at the memory of Riley having me locked in that room for days.

"Melody. I`m not letting it happen."

I couldn`t help but think to myself; but she will...

**Riley**

I can`t believe he just did that. Why would he tell _me_ off like that. And why the hell is he going to propose to _her._ She isn`t pretty, she isn`t smart, and she`s still in high school for god`s sake! So why would he want to be with her. I can`t let that happen. I can`t let him propose to her tonight. I pulled my phone out and called Finely. She answered on the third ring.

"What?" she asked answering the phone.

"Don't get a tone." I said to her, "And you need to get here and fast."

"Why?" She asked me. She's such a dumb-ass.

"It doesn't matter why, I said so and you work for me so get your ass here or your dad learns everything and you have to go to rehab. Again." I reminded her of the last time she didn't listen to me.

"Fine," she sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

"Collin is going to propose to Melody tonight and I need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And how do you propose I do that. I'm dating his best friend, remember."

"No, Emily is dating Paul. Finely and Collin haven't seen each other for years."

"Huh," she sighed again, "I don't like this, but I hate that rehab-hell, so what's the plan?" She asked.

"Remind Collin why he'd be better with anyone besides Melody."

"And how do I do that?" Again, she is such a dumb-ass..

"Get him alone, make out with him."

"That's all? I don't think making out with him will do much."

"That's why Melody is going to see it happen."

"I don't know, Melody is a pretty forgiving person." Damn it. She's right Melody is known for giving second chances.

"Yes, but she will be hurt, which will give us time to change his or her mind about each other."

"That makes more sense."

"Duh," I told her, "And get here quick." I said then hung up.

**Collin**

It was 4 o' clock and the game starts at 7:30. Melody wanted to go to the school while it was still in hours. So we were going to do just that. Maybe that would take some of the nerves away. I could barely touch Melody anymore with shaking. When tried to sit on my lap to watch TV when we finished talking earlier but I had to move her off of me because I swore she could feel the ring box that wasn`t even in my pocket. I was going to go insane. Am I supposed to be this nervous for this kind of thing? I guess so. Melody`s father said he was nervous when he asked Melody`s step-mom to marry him. But he never told me it would be this bad. I can barely breathe, I decided to call him while Melody was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Collin?" He answered on the first ring.

"Yeah, it`s me. I uh, I was wondering if I was supposed to be this nervous. I can hardly breathe."

He laughed at my words, "I don`t think you`re exactly supposed to but it happens."

"It`s awful. I`ve never been this nervous before. Not in my entire life."

"I`m sorry about that son. But maybe her answer will be worth it all."

"All I can is hope. What if she says no?"

"Then I guess you`re stuck explaining to her why she should change her mind."

"That won`t be easy."

"No. It`s not." I had forgot that he`d proposed to Melody`s mother multiple times, each time to be told no.

"Did it get easier?" I couldn`t help but ask him.

"No. It hurt more each time. Because I felt like nothing I could say or do would please her." At those words I could have swore I was talking to Melody. They sounded just the same, same words, same sad , hurt tone. I know where Melody gets her depression from.

"You tried. And that means a lot to you and others."

"Collin, don`t feel bad for me. Or for yourself. If there was only one difference about Melody and her mother it`s that Melody always has a change of heart. I know if she was to know what you were planning to do tonight she would be thinking about and changing her own mind through her thoughts as we speak. I know I didn't get that with her mother, but look what I have now. A beautiful wife that cares more about her step-daughter than her own other does. Two beautiful step-daughters, and one given to us by the world. Melody sees that but it hasn`t hit her just yet. I and I promise you even if she doesn't say yes, you won`t have to ask a second time.

I knew every word he was saying was true, but my doubts seemed to be pulling on my heart too much. I let him go when Melody walked out of the bathroom in the dress I had brought home with me last night. She looked even better than I imagined. Hair curled, eyes colourfully shadowed and glowing, I couldn`t help but walk over and kiss her punt , soft lips.

"Beautiful," I said to her as we walked into the hall of the hotel. Suddenly I remembered why I had nerves in the first place.


	9. Sorry!

Sorry guys don`t kill me because of this. I won`t be able to do any updating for the next 2 weeks or so. I`m trying really hard to finish school with good grades and I`m having a bit of trouble. Plus I will be having surgery at the end of the month and know I won`t feel like writing much. I`ll do my best to get on and work on Collin and I when I can but it won`t be much. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story and I`m sorry for those of you who have PMd me. For some odd reason I can`t seem to send my replies to certain people but I am reading your messages and want to reply. If you`d like you can talk to me on tumblr or send me your kik and I`ll talk to you there.

Again I`m sorry for not be able to update or reply to my messages for some of you. I really hope you enjoy the story.

**ONE LAST REALLY BIG IMPORTANT THING**

Some new chapters I will be working on will need some new characters. I can`t seem to think of any. So if you`d like to be one or have an idea for on PM me with your kik or tumblr and I`ll talk to you there!

**Only Kik or tumblr!**

I don`t want to give out any of my own personal info for obvious reasons. And I don`t want to know anything too personal about you for the story. So if you`d like to talk to me about character applications. Please, please, please with a cherry on top don`t give me anything super personal. Again I don`t want your personal info just ideas for a character. I really only need to know a few things like: what the character`s name will be, what the look like, and are the a good or bad person, so basically their personality and few back round things. I hope you guys will respond. And for those of you have said you`ve seen the story on Wattpad, don`t freak out I put it there. It is on my wattpad account. No one is stealing the story.

Hope you guys are doing well. Thanks for reading. Love you all

xoxo


End file.
